The Poem
by uncharted-ink
Summary: Troy likes Gabriella but was unsure to tell her how he feels. So he writes a poem about her. But when he looses it who will find it? And what will they do with it? Troyella
1. The Poem

I'm not sure wat i'm doin with this yet so R&R and tell me wat u guys think. : D

HSM: I dnt own any of it, not a thing.

The crowd still had had ripples off people chanting across the gym and Troy Bolton was the center of attention. He hated it. He was of course pleased that they had won but he wanted to find Gabriella. He was about to make his way through the crowd when the coach stopped him.

"Hey Troy!" He called across the gym on the microphone. All eyes were turned to him, "Come over here and get your photo with the trophy!" the crowd cheered. He would have rolled his eyes if everyone elses wasn't watching them.He had forgotten about the photos. His mind paced back to when Chad and the rest of the team gave him that speech which was of course the captains game winning speech (slightly modified). He was about to hear it again. He walked up to where his father was standing.

" "Spider" Bill Natrine. Class of '72. He was the MVP in League championship games. Sam Nedler, Class of '02. Also known as Sammy Slamma Jamma!" The crows let out a cheer," Captain and MVP of the League Championship Game. The Thunder Clap -" The crowd (unsurprisingly) let out a single and thundering clap, " 95' led the Wildcats to back to back City Championships. A Legend. Yes. Legends One and all." Now it would change slighty, "Now Troy has proved that not just him but his whole team are champions!" The crowd let out a deafining roar, " And now here's you East High Wildcat Captain, MVP! And LEGEND!!! TROY BOLTON!!!!" The gound shook from people stamping their feet and the noise was insane. Coach Bolton handed Troy the trophy. Troy held it up high for what felt like the tenth time that day. A few flashes came from infront of him and he set the trophy down again.

"I'm proud of you son. And you know its not just because you won." Mr. Bolton said.

"Yeah. Thanks Dad." Troy said smiling. He climbed down from the stand on which the East coach and West high coach were shaking hands on although it was clearly for peers sake.

"Good job man!" Chad said, "MVP! Thats insane!"

"Yeah thanks... Dude have you seen Gabriella?" Troy questioned.

"Not since I gave you the winning ball... sorry man." Chad replied.

" K' thanks." He mutteredand turned round and began to scan the crowd but couldn't see her anywhere. Troy began to panic. _Oh Man I tried to kiss her! She musn't be into me that way... she's probably gone. Relax maybe she's just with Taylor?_ Troy turned round to ask Chad if He had seen Taylor but it seemed his mouth was busy and now so was Taylor's. He smiled. He was happy for the couple. At least they'd _found_ eachother. He made for the gym exit and headed down the corridor. He couldn't believe that he'd missed Gabriella. Where was she? Maybe she was where he was going? His "top secret hideout"?_ No, why would she be there?_ And sure enough when he got there she wasn't. He slumped down on the bench and sighed. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. On it was a poem he had written about Gabriella. He had kept it in his pocket for good luck during the game and it had proven successful. He began to read it again, quietly to himself.

Gabriella:

_It's her hair and her eyes today,_

_That just simply take me away,_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love,_

_Makes me shiver, but in a a good way,_

_All the times I have sat and stared, _

_As she thoughtfully thumbs though her hair,_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes, and she plays,_

_With me, sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say,_

_'Cause I love her with all that I am,_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands,_

_'cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need,_

_And I'm out of my league once again,_

_It's her masterful melody, _

_when she calls out my name to me,_

_As the world spins around her, she laughs rolls her eyes,_

_And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise,_

_'cause I love her with all that I am,_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands, _

_'cause it's frightening to be,_

_ swimming in this strange sea,_

_ but I'd rather be here than on land,_

_yes she's all that I see,_

_ and she's all that I need,_

_ and I'm out of my league once again,_

_It's her hair and her eyes today,_

_ that just simply take me away, _

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love,_

_makes me shiver, but in a good way,_

_all the times I have sat and stared,_

_as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair,_

_as she purses her lips bats her eyes and she plays,_

_ with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say, _

_'cause I love her with all that I am,_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands, _

_'cause it's frightening to be,_

_swimming in this strange sea,_

_but I'd rather be here than on land,_

_Yes she's all that I see,_

_ and she's all that I need,_

_ and I'm out of my league once again._

He smiled. If he couldn't find Gabby today then he would come see her tonight._  
_

Well i think i shud b abe 2 update soon that is actually a song by stephen speaks called out of my league so i dnt own it either lol


	2. A Slight Problem

Ok so i no atleast 3 ppl liked my story and i enjoyd writin it so here we go again.

The rest of the day was pretty dull. By the time Troy came down from his balcony the hall had cleared all except for Zeke.

"Hey dude are you alright?" Troy asked him, he looked pretty sad.

"Oh hey Troy. Dude you scared me! Yeah I'm fine." He said fiddling with the red balloon in his hands.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later," Troy said slightly confused with why Zeke was still standing in the gym on his own.Troy walked out and was nearly run over by Sharpay who had a... what looked like a cookie in her hand... He stood up and left for home. Little did he know he had dropped a piece of paper from his pocket...

Kelsi came out of the Music Room the next day she had arrived early to warm up for the rehersals later that afternoon with Troy and Gabriella. As she walked out of the room and into the empty corridor something caught her eye. It was a piece of paper. Normally she would have dismissed it as rubbish but it had been folded so perfectly rather than crumpled up and tossed aside. She picked it up and unfolded it. Her eyes widened. The poem was so cute and amazingly written. And what was more, she knew exactly who _had_ written it. Troy Bolton. She ran back into the music room and bustled about in her bag. she pulled out some piano music she had written a while back and began to add the lyrics or "lines" to the music.

_The previous night..._

Troy walked the long way home. It just so happened that this way involved him walking past Gabriella's house... He stuck his hands in his pockets. He stopped. _Where is it?_ He began to try and remember when there could have been a time he could have dropped it. _Maybe I left it on the balcony?_ _No I specifically remember putting it back in my pocket..._ Then he realised. _It fell out when I was run over by Sharpay!!!!_ He didn't go into Gabriella's that night. Much to his own disappointment. He didn't sleep well that night either. Visions of people reading the poem and laughing at him behind his back, then, worse, Gabriella reading the poem and laughing in his face saying she didn't like him in that way. In fact she didn't like him at all. It was a God send when his mom woke him up that morning. Well not so much because now he would have to go to school...

"Sweety, are you alright? Your sweating!" his mom fussed about him worriedly. "Must've been a bad dream?" she questioned, "Oh well get ready for school, you can't be late!" He nodded but didn't say anything. He was dreading this. Someone was bound to find it... Unless it was just mistaken for trash? But then again it _was_ folded. He would have to wait and see...

_The previous night... (again)_

Gabriella's mom had forced her out of the gym for a celebratory dinner, apparently not aware that there was an after party or that she wanted to spend time with Troy.. But she had been grateful for it and they had, had a lovely meal. When they got home it was late so Gabriella went up to bed. As she collapsed on her bed in a tired heap she found her mind trickling back to a certain part of the day...

_"Congratulations Wildcats!!!" She said as she threw her arms around him, he turned around,_

_"What about your team?" He asked her,_

_"We won too!!" She said happily and found her self and Troy leaning closer together, her heart raced she was about to close her eyes ---_

_"The Team voted you the Game Winning Ball Captain!!" Chad said as he broke them apart to hand Troy the ball. Troy muttered a quick word of thanks to Chad and turned to her again. The same thing happened -- again. She leaned in her heart was racing faster than ever, she was about to close her eyes---_

_"Chad just asked me out!!" This time it was Gabriella who mumbled the quick words of Congratulations to her friend and though she was really happy for her she couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at their friends. After that there was just too many distractions..._

She sighed. Maybe Troy would come and see her tonight? She hoped so... But after an hour she had fallen asleep, and Troy didn't come according to her mom the next day.

_The Day After the Schoolastic Decathalon, The Big Game (the second time round)_

Troy walked nervously into school the next day. He began to retrace his steps from the previous day. It wasn't in the Gym. It wasn't on the Balcony. It wasn't where Sharpay had run him over. Perhaps a cleaner had sweeped it up? But he doubted it. Mainly because all the balloons and the red and white confetti were still lying all over the Gym. So the cleaners couldn't have been in. Now what? He would turn from The Basketball Guy to a laughing stock...

"Hey Troy!" Troy span round and smiled slightly. He got the same old butterflies in his stomach but they were intensified with the worry...

"Hey Gabby..." He said distractidly as he scanned the floor down the corridor.

"Troy are you alright?" She said with a line of concern traced across her forehead. This made him smile, she looked so cute when she was worried or concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," He lied. In the distance a bell sounded,"umm... we better get to class." He said. They walked towards the homeroom which was a floor above. Troy took an intake of breathe and reached down to take her hand in his. He waited for her reaction. His heart was beating fast he knew of course that he was simply holding her hand but it wasn't just that it was because he was holding hands with _Gabriella_.

Gabriella could feel his fingers intertwine with hers. Her heart soared but she simply smiled shyly and they walked to homeroom.

Troy on the other hand had felt slightly more relaxed when he was hlding her hand and as they walked towards homeroom he just had to hope that everything would be ok.

Ok sorry updating took so long. im really enjoyn writing this and i Hope enjoyd readin it R&R!!!


	3. Just Friends

Ok hope u enjoyd chapter 2!! here we go -- again. If you wanna get this story properly u shud here the song so heres a URL for youtube: day passed excrutiatingly slow for Troy, and when the day ended he had felt a huge wave of relief sweep across him. As the final bell rang he stepped outside into the early spring mildness. He was about to begin the long walk when he heard someone running up behind him.

"Dude!" called an out of breath Chad he turned round to greet his friend.

"Hey man whats up?" He asked.

"Kelsi was lookin' for you man. She's in the music rooms." he told him.

"K' thanks." He turned back into the school and headed into the music department of the school. When he arrived he was surprised and a little disappointed to find that it was only Kelsi in the room.

"Hey Troy!" She seemed very happy to see him.

"Uh - hey, where's Gabby?" He asked curiously. She smiled and laughed.

"Gabriella's the reason we're here." She said. Troy was confused.

"What do you mean?" His eyes widened as she held up a piece of paper carefully folded. She handed it to him.

"Where did you- how -?" She laughed at his surprise and began to explain how she had found it on the ground.

"You know," he laughed, "You could've given it to me at the start of the day!"

"I needed it at free period then I didn't see you for the rest of the day!" she explained.

"Why did you _need_ it?" He questioned. She bega to hoke through her bag and pulled out some music.

"For this." She said. Troy read the lyrics.

"That's my poem..." He said wondering why she would put this into a song, "But why?"

"I don't know I read it and my mind zoomed back to this piece of music that I had written and I couldn't think of any lyrics for it and when I added your poem... it just worked," Kelsi boldly added," And I figured if _you_ won't do anything about telling Gabriella how you feel other than writing it down on a piece of paper I could at least do something with it." This time it was his turn to smile. Then they began to work on it.

Gabriella was in the middle of her homework when the sound of her mobile took her out of her concentration. She dashed over to her bed where it was lyingand was slightly disappointed when she saw Taylors picture on her phone but she wanted a good chat anyway.If only it was with Troy...

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabby!" Taylors voice came.

"Whats up?" she asked,

"Nothing I'm just doing some homework. What are you doin'?"

"Same but its just English so I got bored so I figured I'd give you a call." There was a pause. Gabby smiled, she knew what was coming,

"Go on."

"Did anthing happen with Troy today??!!??" She half screamed down the phone, making Gabriella pull the phone away from her ear temporarily.

"Not really we just held hands when we were going to homeroom." She smiled at the memory.

"When are you just gonna tell him how you feel?" She asked half annoyed half excited.

"Does that really matter? I mean if he liked me in that way he would've--"

"Held your hand? Kissed you on the cheek? Tries to kiss you after the big match?"

"Well holding hands was just a friends thing, he kissed me 'cause he was glad I was able to sing infront of everyone and for all _we_ know he could've been hugging me."

"Whatever you wanna tell yourself, but its painfully obvious that you two like eachother..." Gabriella sighed knowing it was true.

"Anyway I gotta go here. Have to bring in groceries from the car. Bye!!"

"Bye." She pushed the red button on her phone and lay down on her bed. Another day gone and her heart grew ever more fonder of Troy because she wasn't with him. They were just friends- but she wanted so much more...

So i realise this is a short chapter but I wanted to write more and theres more comin up!!!


	4. Just Good Friends

Sorry abt the whole URL thing on my last chapter lol just check this out just youtube it there is a Troy and Gabby one!! its on the 1st page. Enjoy!! Thanks to all who reviewed by the way i really appreciate it! hugs 2 u!!

A week had passed since Troy had began practicing his song, or rather his song for Gabirella. It was coming together brilliantly.And as he sat in homeroom he found himself looking forward to free period soon the song would be good enough to sing for Gabby. He smiled at the thought. But then again he didn't want t just to be _good enough _he wanted it to be perfect...

"DUDE!!" Troy jumped, "Welcome back to planet Earth!" Chad said laughing,"The bell rang already."

"It did? I didn't hear it..." They got up and left. They had barely left the classroom when Chad was dragged away by Taylor not that Chad seemed to mind. Troy smiled he was happy for Chad. If only he had been able to find Gabby on the Championship Game day, maybe things would be different now... But it wasn't too late. He hoped. And then again... After all, the guys in the crowd when they sang... Loads of them must like her... He soon found himself running to the music room - he had to get this song perfect: soon.

As the last bell rang the students rushed out of classrooms among them was Gabriella and Taylor.

"So, are you meeting Troy after School?" Taylor took no hesitation jumping right in and asking. Causing Gabriella to laugh.

"You don't give up do you?" Although she knew perfectly well the answer to the question she had just asked...

"No. And I won't till you two see the light and get together!" She said as if Gabriella was completely insane.

"So you didn't answer my question."

"Yes I am, so what?" Taylor rolled her eyes.

" "Just Friends"."

"What? We are! Anyway I gotta go meet him." She said trying a little to hard to fight the excitment in her voice.

"I'll call you tonight so you can tell me all about it then. Bye!"

"Bye!" She turned around and began walking towards the Science Department of the school. She could feel the farmiliar butterflies fill her stomach as she approached the balcony. Maybe something would happen? _No. No if they were going to get together it would've happened by now... We're just good friends... Aren't we...? _She was annoyed at herself for always wanting more from Troy._ And besides theres a thousand aother girls in this school chasing after him... Why would he go out with her? But then again he had proved he didn't care about the "status quo" _She resigned her muddled up thoughts and climbed the stairs where Troy was waiting for her.A very cool breeze hit her as she reached the top she hadn't thought it would be so cold...But she smiled when she saw him - as she always did, and he grinned back to her.

"Hey!" she said greeting happily. " I got your note, anything wrong?" she asked," You've been acting kinda weird lately..."

"Yeah I'm fine!" he said and this time she could believe it. Even though they had know eachother little more than a month Gabriella and Troy seemed to read eachother perfectly.

"I just felt a little sick yesterday..." he lied and she knew but she didn't want to ask. She just hoped he was alright and she wondered _that part_ aloud by accident.

"Yeah I'm better than alright - I'm here with you." was the reply - The butterflies went crazy. She sat down on the bench. He came and sat down close beside her. Another chilly breeze came and they seemed to be unconsciencely huddling together for warmth.

Troy was sitting perfectly happy in their comfy silence not even realising her had huddled right up with her, when he did he didn't move - she wasn't objecting and he _certainly_ wasn't about to say anything. It was all he could do not to stare at her and then she rested her head on his shoulder. All his instincts told him to start singing but he reminded himself how it had to be perfect for her and resisted. So they just sat there. Not a word was spoken although niether of them seemed to mind. It seemed like hey had been sitting for barely more than 5 minutes when Troys phone rang. _So help me God if this is Chad..._

"Sorry!" she said when she realised what she was doing.

"Don't be." He flipped up his phone.

**Dad Calling**

He pushed the green button on his phone.

"Dad?"

"Troy! Where are you?? It's nearly 6!"

"What no it isn't!"He said, Gabriella checked the time on her phone since Troy's was already in use. He watched her eyes widen and surprise appear on her face. She held up 6 fingers.

"Oh man! Sorry Dad I'll be home in 15 minutes! See you then."

He pressed the red button.

"6?!? Can you believe that?"Troy exclaimed as he gathered his bag onto his back.

"I know it felt like no time ago I arrived!" Gabriella replied as she did the same.

"We better go they'll be closing the school soon!" They dashed out of the school and began walking on the foot path at a quick pace. They turned left.

"Troy this is the long way to your house." Gabriella pointed out.

"I don't mind I'll sprint the rest of the way." He said with no remorse to the fact. As they walked they talked about the musical and how they couldn't wait to start rehersals and all too soon they were standing at Gabriella's Front Porch.

"Thanks Troy!" she said.

"No problem if you ever get sick of "freaky call back boy" call me "freaky walk home" boy!" He laughed.

"I'll bare that in mind!" They stood for a moment gazing into eachothers eyes drawing slightly closer...

_No wait not yet!! _Troy pulled back slightly.

"Ah I better go... Dad's angry enough as it is... I'll catch you tommorrow!" He said and began to sprint off. Leaving Gabriella feeling slightlystunned and very confused.


	5. What is This?

K wel its_ almost_ time for Troy to sing it... I would seriously advise listening to the song before you read it.(try theres a TxG 1 ; D) Itll give you a much better idea of it. Enjoy! And for the lowly ejits like me hu didnt no lol Zac and Vanessa won the "Best Chemistry Award" in the teen choice awards for their roles as Troy and Gabby!!! (my excuse is they dnt air in Ireland whats_ yours_???!!!??) lol and also i have a _**kinda big spoiler alert here so dont read on if u dnt want a HSM2 txg moment sorta ruined.**_ Troy and Gabriella kiss in a golf course (??random??) at night very romantic apparently... ok sorry longer note than i intended lol  


Gabriella stood staring after Troy. Whay was going on? Why wouldn't he kiss her? She turned around and opened the door. It was locked. She remembered her mom telling her she'd not be home till late that night because she had to drive to Memphis which was a pretty long way from Albequerque and although she said she's try to be home tonight Gabriella knew she would have to stay over night at a hotel. It didn't bother her much it just gave her a bit of quiet time to think of what was going on with her and Troy without her mom asking what was as wrong? Or why she wasn't doing this or that.  
When she came in she ordered a pizza and went up to her room and lay down on her bed. Replaying the moment on her door step in her head again and again. What went wrong? She lay there for a while thinking and thinking and as advanced as her mind was at chemistry she couldn't work out whether Troy was just a Good friend or something more? She got up to see if Troy was on his msn. She plugged her laptop in to the plug near her bed and sat down on her bed with the laptop in her lap. Troy wasn't on. She sighed. She wasn't brave enough to call him. She decided to do some research on the internet and stayed signed in, incase Troy did come on.

Troy had almost immedietly regretted his decision to run off. He hadn't stopped to think all the way home, he had simply yelled to his dad that he had been been staying over for the musical and ran up to his room. When he threw himself onto his bed and got a second to think he considered brining his pillow over his head and screaming out his anger at himself, but even then he knew it would be too loud... So he simply sat down in frustration at his desk wishing he was a better singer but he never seemed to be as good singing on his own than when he sang with Gabriella. Or maybe he was just being paranoid? He didn't even try to figure it out. Instead he turned on his laptop and attempted to do some homework. He signed in to his msn first. Gabby was on! Should he talk to her? He had no excuse for what he did earlier... Well he did. But she wasn't allowed to know. He didn't want her to think he was ignoring her because the fact was that was the last thing he wanted her thinking. Not when he was in love with her...

**Gabriella says:**

_Hey Troy_

**Troy says:**

_Hey Gabby how are you?_

**Gabriella says:**

_I'm ok_

**Troy says:**

_Just ok?_

**Gabriella says:**

_I guess_

**Troy says:**

_What's wrong?_

Gabriella didn't answer. Troy began to panic. Was this it? Had he blown it? He had. He knew it if she didn't answer he would have to go and see her - _now_.

Gabriella had heard a noise outside. It couldn't have been Troy and she hadn't heard her mom's car... She climbed down the stairs and just as she reached the bottom step the doorbell rang. She opened the door.

"Hey did you order a pizza?"

"Oh yeah, ugh, come on in here its freezing I just gotta go get some money." She climbed up stairs and grabbed some money, while the pizza guy stood in the hall. She checked the laptop screen:

**Troy says:**

_Gabby?_

**Troy says:**

_Gabby where are you? Are you alright?_

**_last message recieved 8.24pm _** That was just about 5 minutes ago she had better type back...

Troy waited for another minute and left his room and went for the door.

"Troy? Where are you going?" His mom called.

"I'm going for a jog." He replied as he pulled on his white WILDCAT hoody and flew out the door. He was there less than 2 minutes later. He saw some guy outside a her house. What was going on? She went back inside and he followed. Troy felt it. It hurt. It hurt alot. He felt his eyes begin to sting. He was strong but when he was with Gabby he was weak. She tore down all his defences, and now she had finally torn _him_ down, and the worst thing of all - she didn't even know. She didn'y know he had only dreamt of _her_ since New years eve. She didn't know that _she_ was all he thought of. But what was worse upon worse - she didn't know he loved her. He turned round and left for home.

If Troy had stayed precisely 43 seconds more he wouldv'e seen a young man leave Gabriella's house hop on a bicycle and cycle off.

**Things are a bit glum :( but theyll get better its just the kinda mood im in. Sorry.  
**


	6. Silence

**Sorry the last chapter was sorta depressin... but this one might hav 2 be too but not as... read and c ppl!! Enjoy! The song is _out of my league by stephen speaks _youtube it ppl! theres a troy and gabby 1!  
**

The weekend passed in a depressing blur to Troy. Gabriella had phoned him several times but he simply let the phone ring. He hated this. Why did he wait? Why did he have to be so stupid?  
Monday morning arrived and Troy was seriously considering skipping. But he would have to face her sooner or later... Plus of course his dad would find out since they had basketball practice. So he forced himself into school. He knew perfectly well he had no reason to ignore Gabby like this, she had done absolutely nothing wrong. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't stand seeing the person he loved being with someone else. He entered the main doors and saw Kelsi staniding at the Drama notice board. He attempted to walk past her hoping she wouln't see him.

"Hey Troy!" She ran up to him. That plan wasn't going to work. "Are you all ready to sing today?"

"Sing? Today?" He was confused, " What do you mean?"

"For Gabriella! I told her to meet me in the Theatre after school. She doesn't know you'll be there!" Kelsi squeeled excitedly.

"You told her already?!?" He exlaimed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Kelsi, she has a Boyfriend."

"Really?!? How do you know?"

"Well her moms car wasn't there and I saw a guy go inside with her..." Troy winced at the memory.

"I'm sorry Troy..." Kelsi said sympathetically. But there was bound to be more to this. The bell rang signalling first class.

"I'll see you later Troy. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah I guess. Thanks for trying to help Kelsi I had fun." Kelsi watched him walk off to class. There was more to this than Troy knew. She was going to have to find out what it was...

Troy arrived slightly late for homeroom but due to Mrs. Darbus' new found love for him nothing was said. He sat at his usual seat in the front but he forced himself not to look back at Gabby. He sickened himself. He had no right to be angry at Gabby. She was a teenager with a boyfriend. It wasn't her fault. It was his. He was in love with her and he didn't tell her. Mrs.Darbus rambled till the second bell. troy got up hastily not allowing gabriella or anyone else  
follow him for that matter.

When the final bell rang Troy went straight home. Basketball practice had been a disaster. He didn't manage to shoot a single hoop. The team noticed too. The coach gave him another pep talk and he certainly hadn't been in the mood for it. Because at the moment he had a one track mind. Gabriella had noticed how he wasn't talking not just to her but to everyone. He was hating himself more and more for doing this to her. She was his friend. But that was the problem.

Gabriella walked slowly down towards the theatre. Was Troy going to be there? Why was he ignoring her? And eveyone else for that matter? She walked up to the stage. Kelsi wasn't here yet. She sat down at the edge of the stage. She could feel her eyes stinging slightly. It was only a couple of days but she hated Troy ignoring her. Kelsi came running into the Theatre.

"Gabriella! Sorry I'm late! I need to ask you something!" She came onto the stage. Gabriella stood up slightly concerned for her friend.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes. Whats your boyfriend's name?"

"What??!!??" Gabriella felt like laughing,"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Well... Troy says he came round yesterday because he thought you weren't talking to him and he saw some guy come into your house."

"What?" Gabriella was confused. There was _definitely_ no guy in her house last night. Unless..."The pizza guy!" she exclaimed out loud.

"I knew it!" Kelsi beamed,"Wait. Why did you invite the _pizza guy _in?"

"Oh it was freezing and I didn't want a cold pizza for dinner. Plus he looked pretty cold himself..." She laughed again,"I can't believe Troy came... He's such a sweet guy."

"Yeah a sweet guy who thinks you have a boyfriend." Kelsi reminded her. this wiped the smile off her face.

"So what did you want to meet me here for?" Gabriella asked trying to take her mind off the fact.

"Oh well... umm... Troy didn't show up so it doesn't matter."

"Oh right. I'll see you tomorrow Kelsi."

"Everything will work out Gabriella." Kelsi gave her a hug and Gabriella left. Feeling a little better at least she knew why Troy wasn't talking. Did she really have that effect over him? She had never felt like this for someone and now she knew he felt the same way back. But how was she going to tell him she didn't have a boyfriend when he wasn't talking...? She didn't know how to feel. Troy loved her bit wasn't talking. Which she was happy and upset about...  
Her mom wasn't home so she had to walk home. She walked through the park. She had come here when she was thinking about Troy or when she was sad. She walked down to the small river that ran through the park and sat underneath a large tree which branches spread out low and high and everywhere which made it quite easy to climb.

Troy hadn't even noticed the girl who had come to sit underneath the tree he had vacated in the park. He didn't want to go home. His dad was sure to have another pep talk for him about how the team was going down because he was being lazy. He stared into the river streaming slowly as the sun glinted on it. It was beautiful. But it seemed all the beauty in the world couldn't beat what he saw and felt when he was with Gabby, and even the thought never mind the knowledge of someone else being with her brought the worst pain to Troy. He had to go home. His parents weren't coming home till 8 o' clock so he was told to go home and put on the heating. He climbed down and nearly had a heart attck when he saw her sitting under the tree. She hadn't noticed him. She was so beautiful, she was upset too. A single tear had fallen down her cheek. She looked around and for a moment their eyes met nothing was said for quite some time. Eventually Gabriella broke the silence.

"Hey Troy." She said rubbing a tear from her cheek. She didn't even know why she was crying anymore. He wasn't going to speak. Was he?

"Hey." There was another long silence. Tell him. Just tell him. You know he feels the same. Do it!

"Troy I-"

"I'll see you later Gabby." Troy turned and left the park.

"Troy!" She called after him. But he was already out of sight.

**Sorry 4 the depression but next chapter is gonna be alot better!!!! Promise! xoxox**


	7. Confrontation and Explanation

**Once again I apologise 4 the depression. And once again the song is _out of my league by stephen speaks._**

The next day Gabriella had come up with a plan of getting Troy to spend long enough with her to hear what she had to say. She would yell. She didn't like the thought of yelling at him. In fact she didn't like the thought of yelling at anyone, and as brilliant as her "plan" was she knew it wasn't so great when you were incapable of raising your voice in a forceful way... So the next day Gabriella hid in the empty music room. Waiting for Troy to pass. She knew he would because by now she knew his timetalbe for classes as well as her own and walking past the music room was the quickest way possible to get to his next class from the previous one.

She peeked out the small window in the door and waited.When she saw him she simply threw the door open and pulled him in in an instant.Unfortunatley it rather backfired when he held onto her for balance and pulled her down on top of him as he fell. They were face to face for a second.

"Uh - hey..." Troy muttered.

"Hey." Gabriella already felt herself shying away. _No. Come on._ Troy stood up then helped her up. He held for a moment after she stood up, when he realised this he cleared his throat.

"Troy, I have to talk to you."

"Can it wait I gotta go to class..." He turned less than 90 degrees when Gabriella spoke again.

_**"**_**_Troy!"_** He turned to face her again, slightly startled by her raising her voice, "Troy just listen to me. I..." She paused could she really say it? He stared at her, so she kept going.

"These last few days... They've been miserable." She felt her eyes watering again why didn't she say it?

"I can't stand the thought of you hating me. That guy you saw, he was a _pizza deliverer._" Troy's ocean eyes widened in realisation.

"I know that it could've looked like something, but it would've been nice to have you ask me.Her tears were beginning to fall and she knew he didn't like to see her crying but she couldn't stop...

"And even though I know that if it had've been the other way around I would've been upset but... But I couldn't have stayed away Troy. Because I love you." She felt the butterflys in her stomach, which were already flapping like crazy for nerves as well as being with Troy, go crazy but dispite this she turned and left the small room. This time Troy was left stunned and feeling as stupid and pathetic as he had ever felt in his entire life.

**K soz for the shortness in this chapter here ppl but i wanted this to be like a sort of... oh chapter lol hope u enjoyed ull enjoy the next chapter ; ) promise!!**


	8. Gabriella

**I have nothing to say. Enjoy!**

Gabriella left the music room sighed slightly from relief and joined the crowd of students walking towards classes. Troy ran out into the hall just as she was turning the corner at the end of the corridor. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have just ignored her like that? He came round the corner and banged into a farmilar face. Kelsi.

"Hey Troy." Troy looked above Kelsi's shoulder. He couldn't see Gabby anywhere...

"Uh hey..." He muttered to Kelsi. When he thought about it he realised Kelsi must've been the one who told Gabriella what happened. After all she was the only one who knew.

"What's wrong?" Kelsi said confused as why Troy had just ran over her.

"You told Gabby didn't you?" He didn't know whether to laugh or to cry...

"Troy I am so sorry, it's just I knew there had to be more to it so I-"

"Do you still have the song?" He said deciding that this was the only way that he could get Gabriella to see how much he really loved her.

"Of course we can reherse today after school if you want."

"No."

"What! why?"

"I'm not wasting anymore time rehersing." _It'll be good_. Or at least thats what he tried to tell himself._ Yeah good. But not perfect. If she really loves me it won't matter - I hope._

"There's no way she'll come and meet me today. So heres the plan..."

When the bell rang at 12.05pm Gabriella left her class and went to the canteen. She was about to join the line when Kelsi ran up to her out of breathe and kind of panicky.

"Gabriella!" She breathelessly, "Mrs.Darbus says she fully expects us to have started rehersals! She's coming to see us tomorrow! We have to reherse!" She grabbed Gabriella who stayed where she was.

"I can't go Kelsi." She said simply.

"Troy won't be there." _One white lie won't hurt_ she thought,"I had to work on your parts separately first. We couldn't put it together without you having rehersed your own parts.Troy was at free period." _Please let this work._

"Ok." Gabriella was reluctant. What if Troy _was_ there? No. He won't be...

Eventually they reached the Theatre with half an hour left of dinner. They walked up on stage and Kelsi sat on the piano stool and pulled out some music from her bag. Gabriella could've sworn she saw her name as a title on one of them but assume she was just seeing things...

Troy watched as Gabriella and Kelsi walked on stage from behind the red curtain. As they sat down and Kelsi pulled out some music he felt his nerves kick in all of a sudden making him feel quesy. Kelsi coughed three times. This was his warning. She was about to play._ Just do it. It's for **Gabriella**. _This made him feel better. Kelsi began to play and even though he couldn't see her face Troy could see Gabriella's nose crinkling with confusion. He loved that. It was cute. Kelsi's Intro finished He took a deep breathe and sang into the microphone he had been given by Kelsi.

**_It's her hair and her eyes today,_**

**_That just simply take me away,_**

**_And the feeling that I'm falling futher in love,_**

_**makes me shiver but in a good way.**  
_

Gabriella had turned around to see Troy had emerged from the red curtains. She turned round to see Kelsi was playing a song titled "Gabriella".

**_All the times I have sat and stared,_**

**_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair,_**

**_As she purses her lips, _**

**_Bats her eyes,_**

**_And she plays, _**

**_With me sitting there slack jawed,_**

**_And nothing to say,_**

Troy was now standing mid-stage, Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she listened to the lyrics.

**_'Cause I love her with all that I am,_**

**_And my voice shakes,_**

**_ Along with my hands,_**

**_'Cause she's all that I see,_**

**_And she's all that I need, _**

**_And I'm out of my league once again._**

Troy Bolton was telling her she was out of his league. She had always seen it the other way round. But she knew Troy meant it. Everything he was singing he meant it.

**_It's her masterful melody,_**

**_When she calls out my name to me,_**

**_As the world spins around her she laughs,_**

**_Rolls her eyes,_**

**_And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise,_**

That was when Gabriella felt a single tear roll down her cheek. Just a few weeks ago she had thought Troy was floating and _she_ was falling...

**_'Cause I love her with all that I am,_**

**_And my voice shakes, _**

**_Along with my hands,_**

**_'Cause it's frightening to be,_**

**_Swimming in this strange sea,_**

**_But I'd rather be here than on land,_**

She knew what he was talking... well singing about. She had felt so strangely when she was Troy but in a good way and she never wanted to walk away from this.

**_Yes, she's all that I see,_**

**_And she's all that I need,_**

**_And I'm out of my league once again._**

Kelsi played a small piano solo Gabriella could feel her heart poundung with excitment and something else... Some thing different... Something new. Troy walked up closer to her.

**_It's her hair and her eyes today,_**

_**That just simply take me away,**_

_**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love,**_

_**Makes me shiver but in a good way,**_

Troy was getting closer she didn't know if she was walking or floating but they were getting closer.

**_All the times I have sat and stared,_**

**_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair,_**

Gabriella could remember Troy staring at her from across the table in the library as she was doing her homework... Everything he sang had come from his heart watching, loving and caring for her... And she had thought Troy didn't like her in that way...

**_As she purses her lips,_**

**_Bats her eyes,_**

**_And she plays, _**

**_With me sitting there slack jawed, _**

**_And nothing to say,_**

**_'Cause I love her with all that I am,_**

**_And my voice shakes, _**

**_Along with my hands,_**

**_'Cause it's frightening to be._**

**_Swimming in this strange sea,_**

**_But I'd rather be here than on land_**

**_Yes she's all that I see,_**

**_And she's all that I need,_**

**_And I'm out of my league once again._**

Troy was now looking her in the eyes. She was lost in his eyes and yet she barely noticed when he closed them because she had felt him place his hands on her waist and she had wrapped her arms around his neck. When their lips met they weren't standing in the middle of a school theatre. They were above the clouds floating, soaring - _flying._ There really _wasn't _a star in heaven they couldn't reach. It ended all too soon. When they broke apart Troy didn't move he simply brought his hand up andstroked her cheek and whispered,

_"I'm sorry." _She buried her head in his chest and whispered back,

_"It's ok."_

**Sniff thts all thinkin of not a sequel per say but another story thanks 4 all the reviews they mean more than u may think. xXx**


End file.
